


Private Calls

by GETSPLEEFED



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GETSPLEEFED/pseuds/GETSPLEEFED
Summary: Dream and George were on Sapnap's stream when George messaged Dream. George told the others in the call that he was going to go to bed soon, Dream following his lead. They have a private call with eachother.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 34





	Private Calls

**Author's Note:**

> If you watched Sapnap's Stream, Teaching Karl how to play bedwars from the 29th of January you would know, but Dream and George basically have the same sleep schedule so I wrote a little sleep call that they would have after they left the stream. I hope you like it :]

Dream read the discord message from george.

_Sleep call in 10?_

Dream left the call with Karl and Sapnap giving a rushed “Bye guys!” as he made his way to his room. He quickly straightened his blankets, straightening them out and making them easier to climb under. 

He pulled Sapnap's stream up on his phone only to hear George say his goodbyes. The stream paused as a discord call from George came across his phone’s screen. He answered it without hesitation and a wide smile formed on his face.

“Hi George,” he said with sheer delight. He could hardly contain his excitement, they hadn’t sleep called in over a week. 

“Hi” George responded. Dream smiled imagining how adorable George must look right now as he pictured the subtle smile on his face.

“I miss falling asleep to your voice.”

“Y-you missed me?” Dream questioned, not fully comprehending what the other had said yet. 

“Yeah I miss talking to you” George said with a hint of sadness. It’s been such a busy week that they haven’t been able to talk one on one. 

“I missed you too!” He always missed George, he always wanted to be talking to him, always. His mind was filled with thoughts of George, constantly. The two sat comfortably in each other's silence. 

Dream went into the commands channel queuing his shuffled spotify playlist. He began to hum along to let me down slowly. An unpleasant groan could be heard from George.

“Dream can you hum louder?” George asked with a deep, sleepy voice. Dream’s cheeks went pink and a smile spread across his face. 

“I can sing if you want” Dream answered. Dream’s eyes were wide open but he wasn’t scared.

“Wait, really?” George sounded surprised, like he didn’t know if Dream was joking.

“I mean yeah, if you want me to then yeah” Dream said, his confidence was skyrocketing alongside his newly formed anxiety. Was he really about to sing to George?

“Yes please” George said eagerly. Dream thought for a moment of how cute this was. Quality time was his love language at the end of the day. He smiled to himself as the next song came on. 

Dream waited a bit before humming to the beat of the song. He waited a little before quietly singing the beginning of the last verse, 

_“We're only gettin' older, baby_

_And I've been thinkin' about it lately_

_Does it ever drive you crazy_

_Just how fast the night changes?”_

George giggles a little which makes Dream’s gentle singing come to a stop.

“What’s so funny?” Dream asks nervously. His fans on twitter liked his singing, did George hate it?

George finishes the verse,

_“Even when the night changes_

_It will never change me and you, baby”_

Dream realizes what’s happening and chimes in and they harmonize,

_It will never change, baby_

_It will never change me and you_

Dream lets out a long happy breath and a grin comes onto his face. What the hell just happened. What does this mean? Nothing right? It’s just bestfriend’s singing together right? 

Stopping himself, he awkwardly spurts out, “So that was something” which broke the deafening silence. 

“Yeah um, does-” George took a deep, nervous breath, “Does this change anything?” He questioned Dream, not knowing if he was pushing too far. 

“Only if you want it to” Dream reassures the other.

“I think I want it to” George mumbles, thinking Dream couldn’t hear him. 

Dream is shocked, “POG?” he says raising the volume in his voice slightly. George giggles and Dream sits up as they continue to talk through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn my second fic? hehe ok well ummm I hope you liked it!! If you don't know the song at the end it's Night Changes by 1 Direction. I chose that song because the lyrics matched the 'vibe' i wanted to portray. Also because Dream mentioned him and George having it stuck in their head's "earlier that day" and they were both "singing it in call" buuuut thats besides the point. 
> 
> If you wanna follow me,
> 
> my stan twitter is @/GETSPLEEFED- I tweet stuff about my fanfics but I also just post stan things sooo yeah
> 
> my twitter where I tweet out new stuff is @/FIR3ASP3CT- I only tweet about new stuff Im posting


End file.
